


Blissfully Wet

by loveoverpride



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An one-shot, written for my sweet friend, Pam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cavesandbeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavesandbeaches/gifts).



 

Her work day was too long. Everyone needed her undivided attention. All she needed was space. The drive back home was taking longer than desired. All that she wanted was a nice cup of tea, after a long shower that would wash off every care.

He craved her touch, but observed how busy she was in the last few days. They saw each other during the evening but there was distance and he hated it. Somehow, he needed her to know. How much he loved her, wanted to be with her.

The water was spraying on her skin, exactly at the right temperature she desired. A moment was needed to just….be.

As he closed the front door, he listened for her. The shower was going, so he knew where he would find her special girl. He couldn’t wait to see her beautiful face. 

Reaching out to press the iPod dock, her favorite songs started to play. Bobbing her head, currently in a pixie cut hairstyle, to the beat. Finding a far away place to detach from the world. The music serenaded her. Drowning out everything that could have been a distraction. It was perfect.

Her voice moved him upstairs.  It would have been a struggle to stay in the bedroom and just wait. He didn’t want to wait.  Not doing anything for another five or ten minutes while longing for her? Impossible. So, he went for it.  “What the hell,” he mumbled. Tugging off his shoes and socks. Quickly removing all of his clothes. Making his way into the bathroom.

Eyes closed, she hummed and sang along. In addition to clearing her head, she was thinking about him. When she was see him again and tell him that she missed him all day. Enjoying his company once more.  Counting down the minutes and hours until their reunion.

He planned his approach; traveling while a louder song was bouncing off the walls. As she began to sing, he reached for the curtain, and slipped into the tub, right behind her.

A soft pair of lips pressed against her shoulder blade and strong hands claimed space on her hips, very slick to the touch. She gasped ever so slightly, unaware of the sudden move.

“Hi,” he whispered in her ear.

Embarrassment should have taken over. She should have yelled. But instead she grinned to herself. It was as if he read her thoughts.  Shifting to her right so that he could get wet too. Turning around, she watched with a lustful eye, as he ran his fingers through his hair while droplets continually running down his skin. A flirty wink and a crooked smile was sent her way. He was so beautiful.

“Hey, Josh. Need some soap?”

“Sure,” he laughed, taking the bottle. But before he squeezed the content into his hands, he placed a long kiss on her mouth. Bracing the wall, she relished in the intimacy.

“Amanda, I couldn’t help myself but join you,” he admitted, once again inching closer to her face, looking straight into her hazel eyes. Their lips centimeters apart, anticipating the next move.  

With a relieved look and arms wrapped around his neck, she replied, “I’m glad.”

The bottle dropped to the tub floor, obviously, as mouth collided and limbs crashed together, still allowing the water to hit their bodies. They gasped for air between intense kisses and touches. He moaned every time she pressed her body against his. His fingers reverently slid down her wet skin, finally arriving at where she was hoping he’d will them to go. The feeling of bliss as they finally became one. Toes curling. Knees almost buckling. Heat rising, fogging the glass that enclosed them from the outside.  Their voices lifted in pure ecstasy.

It could be an immense danger to make love in a shower, but she was willing to take that risk with him. He’d protect her and they played smart - gripping the shower rod above, occasionally slapping palms on the wall. They were making up for lost time. When the shower head had finally shot cold bursts of water, they knew it was time to move everything the bedroom. Wrapping herself into her orange towel, she realized the night had only begun.


End file.
